


Bounty Hunting

by Chrysanthos, PoruPoru_Sama



Category: Metroid Series, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Crossover, Double Penetration, Fucked Silly, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I'm Going to Hell, Knotting, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Oh m god this is a real fucking wild ride, Oral Sex, Submissive Jotaro, The alien has three dicks and im going to burn in hell, Triple Penetration, Xenophilia, alien dick, excessive amounts of cum, power bottom Jotaro, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthos/pseuds/Chrysanthos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoruPoru_Sama/pseuds/PoruPoru_Sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero Suit Jotaro stands over his defeated enemy, his muscles and crotch heavily defined. His foot presses into his enemy's chest, burning a small hole into their clothing due to his rocket heels. "Is that all?" He whispers, pulling out his plasma whip, "If so, then you're mine..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounty Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> The Idea and beginning paragraph belongs to Chrysanthos, the rest was me with their approval.

Zero Suit Jotaro stands over his defeated enemy, his muscles and crotch heavily defined. His foot presses into his enemy's chest, burning a small hole into their clothing due to his rocket heels. "Is that all?" He whispers, pulling out his plasma whip, "If so, then you're mine..."  
  
Jotaro grabs his enemy's wrists and pins them above their head, tying them together using the whip. It burns, but they are more worried about the latex clad muscle man above them. Jotaro's heel trails up to their jaw, gently tilting their head side to side before trailing his foot down their torso much more lovingly. His enemy swallowed, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. Of course that was a mistake on their end. Jotaro drove his heel into their crotch mercilessly, causing his enemy to yelp out in pain. Tears welled in their eyes. They looked up at Jotaro, silently begging for mercy, however they were met with a cold stoic glare from the latex clad male.   
  
Jotaro pulled his foot away and straddles their hips grinding against them before he lovingly ran his hands up and down their chest. The gentleness of it was welcome after having a heel press into their junk. They push their chest into Jotaro's hands, encouraging him to continue.  
"You're eager. How Filthy."   
  
Jotaro digs his fingers into their sides painfully, they yelp and try squirming away from his touch.   
They were beginning to get the hang of it now. As long as they don't move then they won't get hurt.  
  
Jotaro moves back a bit and straddled their thighs. He begins removing the armor on their torso. His hands wander further to the hem of his pants. He glances up at the alien under them before pulling their pants down.   
  
Jotaro couldn't help but to smirk at the sight before him. His enemy had two above average (by human standards) ridged dicks that curved upwards as it got closer to the tip. At the base there was a large bulbous growth that Jotaro decided was most likely a knot. The tip itself was covered by a translucent light green hood. Jotaro gently pulled back the hood on one of their dicks, his own twitching at the sight of the thick pre oozing from the tip.   
  
Jotaro's gaze wanders further between them, a large slit present. He trails his finger down the slit before gently nudging it in. The alien yelps and began kicking, the slit rippling around his finger. Jotaro pulls his finger away, simply assuming that the Alien had a vagina as well as a dick. It wasn't exactly an uncommon thing with the aliens he had seen before, but using that part wasn't what he had in mind, for now.   
  
Jotaro reaches behind him, unzipping the back of the skin tight suit that clung to him in all the right places. He works off the suit and tosses it to the side. The alien looks him over, taking note of the large throbbing cock resting on top of their slit. The alien's dicks twitched at the sight of Jotaro's human anatomy. It was unfamiliar to them, however they couldn't deny that he looked absolutely delicious on top of them like this.   
  
Jotaro's hands trailed down the alien's now exposed chest, stopping at their dicks. He lowers himself, pressing a kiss to the tip of one of their dicks before taking the tip in his mouth and sucking lightly. The alien groans softly, bucking their hips into his mouth. Jotaro doesn't seem to mind this, for he grabs the alien's other dick and begins jerking them off rather roughly. The alien keens and bucks their hips again, practically fucking both Jotaro's mouth and hand as Jotaro takes them deeper into his mouth. Jotaro trails his tongue up the underside of the Aliens throbbing cock. He takes just the tip in his mouth and probes the hood with his tongue, rubbing the most sensitive part of the tip. The alien bucks again, letting out a strangled noise. Jotaro pulls away, causing the alien to whimper and buck it’s hips.

“Now now, I don’t want you cumming so soon.”

Jotaro begins sucking on the Alien’s other dick, repeating the process until it was nice and slick with saliva. He sits back, admiring his handiwork. more think pre oozed from both of the alien’s tips. He scoops up some of the alien’s pre and moves his hand to his backside, circling his entrance until it was thoroughly coated in their pre cum. He scoops up more and smears in over his entrance, slowly pushing two fingers inside of him. He scissors himself open for a bit, pushing his fingers in deeper and slowly pulling them out. He presses in a third, then a fourth before pulling them out and positioning himself over both of the Alien’s cocks. He begins lowering himself down on both of them, shuddering and letting out a gasp. He pauses for a moment before closing his eyes and shoving himself down on both of the Alien’s dicks, just above the knots. They both keened, Jotaro panting heavily while the Alien bucks their hips wildly. Jotaro lets out a frustrated grunt and holds down the Alien’s hips. As much as he would enjoy such hard thrusts, he wasn’t ready just yet. If he was doing this, he’s doing this on his own terms.

After awhile of sitting and waiting, Jotaro begins bouncing lightly on both dicks, letting out soft noises and he rises up so that just the tips where in him before sinking down roughly again. The alien keens, trying to shove their knots inside of him, however Jotaro’s grip on their hips is strong. They struggle against their binds, hoping that if they could get one hand free to touch the human then maybe they’d--

Jotaro digs his nails into the alien’s sides again. They groan and try to move away from him. Jotaro removes his nails and continues bouncing up and down on the Alien’s dicks. His mouth falls open, a bit of drool trailing down from the corner of his mouth before he begins moving his hips side to side as he bounces on the alien’s dicks. The Alien keens, bucking up hard into Jotaro. Jotaro moans and moves faster, encouraging the Alien to continue bucking.

What he wasn’t expecting however…

A third appendage pokes at his hole, but he’s too occupied to notice. However once it began pressing into him he became very aware that a third, much larger dick was pushing into him. He moaned out, the new appendage pressing into him hard and fast. It retracted slightly before shooting up into him, going in all the way. Jotaro keened, his tongue stuck out of his mouth as the Alien continued bucking into him. He felt so full, so wet. A smile formed on his face as he began bouncing, begging for more. The Alien happily provided, bucking into him hard. Jotaro looked down, a large bulge present in his stomach. His dick throbbed as he went faster and faster. He felt so full, so close. He bit his bottom lip as heat pooled in his hips. His back arched, his eyes wide and his tongue hung out of his mouth. He let out a final moan as he came all over the alien’s stomach and chest. The Alien paused, allowing Jotaro to breathe for a moment before they began wildly bucking into him again. Jotaro keened, oversensitivity taking over his whole body. He moaned out desperately as the alien fucked him roughly. It only took a few more thrusts of the alien’s hips before Jotaro was cumming a second time. His eyes fluttered shut, allowing the alien to fuck him however they wanted to. Their thrusts only seem to get faster and stronger as Jotaro was bounced on all three of the Alien’s cocks. Jotaro simply moans and takes it, relishing in how full he feels and enjoying it greatly. The Alien lets out a few more grunts before shoving in their knots all the way and coming inside of him. Jotaro lets out another moan, cumming a third time as we was filled to the brim. The Alien thrusts lightly as it fills Jotaro with their seed, Jotaro panting heavily before falling onto the Alien’s chest. The Alien saw this as an opportunity to try to free them self from the plasma whip wrapped around their wrists. After a bit of struggling, they manage to free their wrists and placed their hands on Jotaro’s ass, pulling him farther onto their dicks while the fill them up. After 30 minutes, their knots go down and they pull out off the human, rolling him onto his back. They quickly put back on their clothing and armor and glance at the somehow still conscious human lying on the ground. His hole throbbed as large amounts of cum dribbled out of his throbbing asshole. The stared at the purely erotic sight before them, tempted to go for it again before deciding against it. They should escape now while the Bounty Hunter was weakened. They ran off, leaving Jotaro panting hard on the ground.

**  
It was now occurring to him that the slit from before was not a vagina, but rather a third dick.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I'm going to burn in h el l


End file.
